bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The North-Western Isles Continuity
The North-western Isles Continuity, originally starting with The Mercenus Chronicles, is a continuity that splits off from the Dark709 continuity, however, unlike the Dark709 continuity, this one is far darker and more plot based than others, much like The Unknown Turaga Saga in that sense. Origins It all began with The Mercenus Chronicles (MC), a comic series by an author under the alias of Rangan Mercenus (originally titled "Mercenus"), this comic series breathed new life into usual Chimoru Omega comics, and was possibly the first Chimoru Omega plot-orientated comic series in a long time. This comic series inspired comic author Tapika of Shadows into making his own series I MADE THIS(IMT), which originally started as a Studio comic but quickly involved into a plot orientated comic series. After much deliberation and... counciling, Rangan and Tapika decided that both MC and IMT should be joined together. Meanwhile, behind Rangan's back, Tapika was getting friendly with K (Author), another comic author. Slowly, while Rangan was on holiday to Newcastle, K and Tapika both made crossovers with each other's comic series. As soon as Rangan got back, Tapika pleaded to add K into the continuity, to which he welcomed K with welcome arms. Together, they merged their continuities together through references, character uses, intertwining plot developments... kind of, and through a set of islands which all the comic series will feature (with the possible exception of K's work). Then, Tapika repeated the above, but with LJ. 'No more after this' Merc said, after opening the gates slightly for LJ to slip in. Tapika probably didn't listen. Oddly enough, it was RANGAN who picked the next member: Kittens. They had worked together in the past, but it wasn't until recently that Kittens had shown proper interest in joing the continuity. However, any bets Tapika will have something to say about it... Later, K began PMing Tavakai about him being a possible member. However, Mercenus held to what he had said and refused to let Tavakai join when K asked him about it. Recently, Mercenus spoke to Eljay, and passed on leadership of the NWI to him, officially making Eljay the leader of the NWI. Afterwards, Eljay then brought in Tenebrae Invictus, restarting the NWI once more. The Naming Rangan was curious as to what to name their continuity. Tapika was adamant that it should be called the "Toastinuity", a name he would later use for his subsection of the continuity. Rangan could never agree to this name, since "Toast" was never the focus of Rangan's or K's stories, he went through several names to Tapika, however, they were always "Too weird" or "too silly", or "too out-of-context" (more like they weren't HIS idea). However, after much deliberations, and constant chants of "ignorant", Rangan, Tapika and, to a lesser extent K agreed to have the name of "The North-western Isles" continuity, however, they still feel as if they should start working on this name. LJ came in too late to have a snap at it. Subsections However, each comic author had plans of their own in mind, Rangan was planning on adding multiple types of media onto The Mercenus Chronicles storyline, Tapika was planning sequels, prequels and other stuff, while K... did stuff. After a quick MSN conversation, they agreed that they should split the series into subsections, each for their respected author: The Mercenus Legacy The founding subsection, this subsection is the largest and, possibly, the most ambitious of the three sections, as the author hopes to novelise each part of the Continuity, with obvious modifications to make it less BIONICLE, then hope to get a professional director to recreate it as a fully fleshed movie. This section consists of the following: *''The Crusade of Hagurah'': a prequel Epic set parallel to Dark709's comics The movie 2: Origin of Malice borg, it chronicles Commander Conor's rise to power, as well as the rise of Supreme Commander Rantanga and the fall of Tohu's royal guardians. *''The Mercenus Chronicles: the main comic series. It Chronicles Rangan Mercenus' landing on the comic land, as well as setting the stage for the most important part of the continuity: The movie. *''The Mercenus Crisis: Not much information has been released as of yet, however, the author states that "It will deal with an enemy far greater than anything before, more menacing than Dume and will probably feature the saddest ending in the History of the Continuity". *''The Mercenus Continuum'': A rumored comic series set 5 days after the end of the movie's setting, it is stated that at least one original character is set to return as the main character... and isn't Rangan Mercenus, however, the author may be thinking about putting Rangan into the supporting cast through... strange means. *''Bradon's one off comic'': Barely anything on this, except Bradon is the centre role. The Mangosteen Toa's trek The official name for Eljay's section. It will tell his trek through some major events, past and present. *''The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker: Eljay's pride and joy. Season 1 began it, and he is currently going through Season 2. *Fight for the Lazy Life: Originally was to be a movie, but transferred into an epic. *''Eljay: The Becoming: A comic series telling Eljay's life as a Matoran, and his becoming of a Toa. This will also have something to do with Season 3, as it bridges the gap between Fight for the Lazy Life and Season 3. Subjugation of a Grand Nation One of the newer members of the NWI, Tenebrae Invictus, brought in by Eljay after he was put in charge. Invictus originally was just finding friends to guest star for his comics, and after Eljay accepted the GS offer, Eljay asked Tenebrae Invictus to join the NWI. However it would be nearly two months after the offer Invictus would finally start up his comics and help revive the NWI. Invictus only plans to run one comic series for the foreseeable future. *''One Nation Under The Great Spirit'': A plot oriented comic series based on the island of Crius-Nui, mainly in the giant Metrucity. The Executive Turaga, Turaga Vesumis learns from one of his top agents that Metrucity's main battleship was sunk by a fleet from another island, Akoro-Nui. The Turaga decides to mobilize for war, but to keep supplies constant and plentiful for the army, he forces harsh, unreasonable rules on the Matoran. Former members and subsections A member has left the NWI, Tapika. Here is what his subsection used to consist of. The Toastinuity This was Tapika's subsection, and probably the most insane (like Tapika, amirite?), this series was prominent for introducing the fictional Manufacturing franchise called Toasterbots, and, as a result, everyone's lovable toaster, TOASTER MKII. It used to consist of: *''The girl who loved MKI'': Possibly the saddest part of the Toastinuity. It follow's the Eraser Magician's downfall, plus his past... The name is based off an old Transformers episode, The girl who loved Powerglide. *''I MADE THIS: A comic series set in parallel to the midsection of The Mercenus Chronicles, this chronicles a slightly more random series of events, ranging from ninja vs. skeleton battles to a much more prominent role of Makuta. *''Toaster and The Hat: a short story with TOASTER as the centre role, it depicts its curious nature, not too dissimilar to WALL-E, which was out in the cinemas at the same time. *The two rumoured sequels and IMT: MOVIE were cancelled when Tapika first left BZPower. *SIMPLICITY and Improv were not part of the continuity, as they were made after Tapika (or toaster1) left. The Veers Continuity K was not happy when we called it the Kontinuity, so here's what he came up with. *''MehK: A studio based comic series set in a studio, it was what basically created the link between IMT and K's series. * BZ-Guards: A short lived series which was meant to put the BZ-Guards in the Centre role for once, it was meant to depict the struggle and interception the BZ-Guards do. It is now replaced with *''BZ-Guards, The Dark version and a continuation of MehK have been scrapped. *Silencium: A dark and serious animated comic. The Kitten Continuity A new member to the continuity, Kittens, has been working with Rangan for some time, such as the Mercenus Chronicles Video game and flashifying episodes. Kitten's continuity isn't fully established so far; only one movie that is waiting to come out is available for Reference. *''Kitten's Unnamed movie'': Kept a secret to everyone, not much is known about this movie... except the name is likely to change. Meatspace Named after Tapika's creation of the zone where the useless and purposeless materials go, it lives up to it's name as it takes everything that isn't worked on by just ONE author in the continuity, or possibly others outside it. Rules established in other sections are thrown out the window, and there is an aura of truce between all authors within. (Ha, the only comic in it so far is one of war!) *''Toaster's Island''- Where a bunch of characters crash on Bread-Nui and fight for survival. Story telling Techniques For the most part, The Northern Isles Continuity uses a plot-driven story style, with the exception of the fruit Toa's Legacy. This has always been a popular aspect of the continuity, mainly due to then current lack of plot-driven comic series; only The Rise and Fall of The Toa and The Unknown Turaga saga were the only popular ones at that time. Continuity with the BIONICLE Storyline This continuity is in-definately set long after the official BIONICLE storyline, seeing as technology had grown so far in advance from BIONICLE's current story, it even features vehicles with wheels! It sticks to the BIONICLE continuity by not actually USING characters from the continuity, thus terming this continuity as a spin-off. The science is still there, so is the mechanics and story-line pieces, however, this is where the factors end, seeing as "human" characters are appearing quite frequently, so far as having the main character of The Mercenus Chronicles as a humanoid. Voice Actors This series has set voice actors for each character, specifically In the Mercenus Chronicles. Being the second (or so) comic series with voice actors (minus SPIRIT's PSAs), This section will be displaying those voices who actually can be filled at this time: Mercenus Chronicles *'Rangan Mercenus' as... Rangan Mercenus and Conlasta AKA Commander Connor. *'Nuparurocks' as... Bradbot. *'Omega Decepticon' as... The Disciple. *'Chan'e' as...Raenda (suggested, waiting to PM) *'Jahli' as... Hukster. *'Lewajohnson' as... Aeljan (with voice editted to reduce squeak). At the moment, it is presumed that this has likely either been canceled or put on hold. Trivia *This continuity would never of happened if Rangan didn't get angry at Tapika over something in the Chimoru Omega topic. *The Mercenus Legacy does not mean that it focuses on Rangan Mercenus, instead, it focuses on the impact Rangan has on the Comic Land. *It's probably the first continuity after the Dark709/SK to be made up of more than 4 people. *It's the second continuity to use voice actors in their work (Well, as soon as the voice actors are organised, that is), second to Turaga Dlakii's Unknown Turaga Saga, however, the authors never knew this and instead got the inspiration for this off of SPIRIT's PSA series. *At one point, Eljay's series was the only active series. He temporally lead the NWI to keep it alive until Mercenus's return, but has now since been promoted to full leader. Category:Comic Sagas Category:Comic Continuities Category:North-Western Isles Continuity